What Happened
by MikiyoYakushi
Summary: This is a short "it could happen" side story about Kabuto and the time he spent spying on other countries. This takes place in the Hidden Stone village. Kabuto fell in love with his kunoichi team member. Events that had occurred in volume 61 as well as the heroine's own personal struggles drove them apart. One-shot. Contains lemon.


**AN:**SPOILERS! If you haven't read volume 61, I wouldn't progress if I were you! Here is a quick little side story for Kabuto I thought of. It's been a while since I've done one. I apologize to those following my Mortal Kombat trilogy. The first and second one are up check out Eve and Scorpion in that order. Assassin is on it's way, I still have much to do. Please enjoy and fill free to review!

It was a rainy day in the Hidden Stone Village. Kabuto walked through the busy crowd to get some supplies, wearing a hood over his head to protect his identity. He began to pass a brothel. A woman sat inside watching him.

She called out to him, "Kabuto? Could it be? Is that really you?"

He looked over at her.

She gasped, "It is! It really is you! Don't you remember? It's me, Miku. We used to be teammates."

He smiled at her, "I remember you."

"Had you forgotten about me!? You promised you'd help me escape this place. Where did you go?" she grabbed his hand.

"I haven't forgotten my promise to you," he smiled at her with gentle eyes.

"You idiot! You're not allowed to give freebies," a man smacked her on the hands with a bamboo stick; "Your touch is only for paying customers!"

Miku... I haven't forgotten you. All of this time I had intended to one day come back to this place. You and I were on the same team. We did missions together. We even became chunin. This is the only country that I have acquired chunin status. You were the most gentle and kind-hearted girl. I couldn't believe the day all of that happened.

It was raining, not unlike it is today. You pulled me aside down an alley.

"Kabuto, my father... he. He sold me to a brothel, to afford better medicine for my mother," you cried. I knew your mother was so deathly ill that even I couldn't heal her. But I never expected your father to do something like this.

"What!? But Miku, he can't."

"He did!"

"When?"

"I don't know! They're supposed to come get me any day now! Kabuto, if I'm in a brothel I'll be forced to sleep with whoever wants me! I don't want that! I guess... there is no point in hiding it anymore." You turned away from me.

"Hiding what? What is it?" I grabbed your wrist, making you look at me.

"I love you. All I want is to be with you! I don't want this!"

"Miku," I held you close to me.

"Could you... do me a favor?"

"Yes."

"Don't let them have me," you wrapped your arms around me and kissed me. I dropped a bag I had been carrying. I knew then what you were asking me. It wasn't the time or place. But we didn't have a lot of options back then. I traced my fingers up your thighs untill I found your underwear. I got inside of them and starting playing with your clit. You moaned, pulling at my hair. I pulled you close to me with my free arm and I started kissing you on your neck. You started pulling my hair more aggressively when I got the right pace going over your sweet spot. I stayed there. You're legs locked up and you came.

I whispered in your ear, "This going to hurt. Are you sure you want this?"

"I would much rather it be you than some random guy."

"I promise I'll be easy," I got my dick out. I pulled your underwear down the rest of the way. I held you up by your hips and slowly started to enter you. It was so tight, I barely could move. I started going in deeper and pulling out nice and slow. I wanted to come so bad right then and there, but I had to take all of your pain away. I couldn't let anyone hurt you.

"Are you okay?"

"It hurts," you flinched.

"Want me to stop?"

"No, it looks like you're really enjoying it. I'm so happy," you smiled. I finally finished off once your body stopped tensing. I knew then that the pain was all gone. I think I even got you off maybe once. Might just be wistful thinking.

"Miku," I bared my hands against the wall on either side of you and I kissed you. I didn't want you to go anywhere. "Miku, I promise I'll come get you out of that place," I held you close to me.

Before you left you said, "Say it. I know you're thinking it. But please let me hear it just once."

"Miku, I love you," I smiled at you.

You smiled at me then ran off. That was the last time I had ever seen you. After that I fought and killed mother. Then I joined up with lord Orochimaru. But I never forgot you. I knew that one day I'd return to this land.

It was later that day. Night had fallen. A wave of uncertainty shadowed the brothel. Miku had a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter, Miku?" one of the girls asked her.

"I don't know. I've just got this uneasy feeling," she stared blankly into the darkness. They all heard a thud!

"Ahh, what was that!" The other girls screamed.

"What the hell is going on here! Ugh!" A man yelled then his voice disappeared into nothing.

"What's going on?" One of the girls asked in a worried voice.

"Zombies! We're being attacked by zombies! Ahh!" Another man's voice ended with a thud.

"Zombies!" The girls were stirred up. The man that had smacked Miku on the wrists earlier fell to the floor dead, in front of her.

"Are you ready?" somebody appeared in the darkness.

"Who is that? Could it be the killer?" one of the girls cowered.

"Yes," Miku answered calmly.

The man reached out his hand. She took it, pulling herself up. He pulled her close to him. "Kabuto?"

"Shh, stay close!" he hushed her.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked once they got out of town.

"To lord Orochimaru's hideout. You'll be safe there."

"Isn't he that evil man everybody talks about," she hesitated. "You called him 'lord'. Does that mean he's your master?"

"Yes... it does."

"Listen, Kabuto, whatever you had gotten yourself into; it's not to late. You can still leave him."

"Leave him and go where? He is where I got the power to be able to free you in the first place. If you want to be with me and be happy, you'll have to come with me."

"No, I won't let you be consumed by evil! We can runaway together. Sound good?"

"It won't be that easy, Miku. A lot has happened. You aren't the only one who was stricken with grief. My mother and I had been sent on a mission to kill each other. I stood triumphant. Orochimaru offered me the truth and a chance to avenge her."

"But Orochimaru is evil! I've heard about the things he does!" she clinged to him.

"That's enough out of you!" he smacked her. "Either you're with me or your not! It doesn't matter to me which you choose," He turned away from her shrugging his shoulders.

"What happened to you!? You aren't the kind, gentle Kabuto I used to know! Forget it! If you decide to return to your old self, look me up!" she stormed off.

("I'm sorry Miku, but it's for the best.") He smiled back at her with a gentle expression.


End file.
